


第三十弹 方木(囚禁+孟方/阳木)

by maifeng



Series: all草 [1]
Category: ALL草
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maifeng/pseuds/maifeng





	第三十弹 方木(囚禁+孟方/阳木)

孟阳低头看着玻璃柜里坐着的方木，因为被林海击中后颈，方木还昏睡着，背包和外套都被扯去，只留下单薄的格子衬衫，平日里洞悉一切的眸子禁闭着，低着头靠在玻璃壁上，完全就是任人宰割的样子。

 

真是幼稚啊……小鬼。孟阳看着放在实验桌上的折叠卡片刀和一管装满了液体的注射器笑了笑。

 

“嗯……”后颈的疼痛让方木缓了好一会儿，他感觉到自己似乎在什么容器里，下意识地摸了摸口袋，本来混沌的大脑瞬间清醒……

 

不见了！注射器和刀……他匆忙摸了摸浑身上下的口袋，然后两个小小的隔离袋隔着玻璃放在了他的面前。

 

“在找这个吗？”孟阳的笑容没变过，一如当初在咖啡厅里的温和。

 

“这里就是你的实验室？看来我没猜错，你果然想要把卟啉症传播出去。”方木一改刚才的慌张，在环视了周围以后，迅速的镇定下来，如果他没记错的话，他裤子上的金属纽扣也是非常锋利的，只要能伺机掰下来划破手腕，他就有方法将那管试剂扎进孟阳的身体，他试图麻痹孟阳的神经。

 

“方木，我可真是越来越喜欢你了。”看着方木蹩脚的行动，孟阳觉得他真是太可爱了，让人想要糟蹋他。

 

“你现在笑的这么从容只是因为你觉得我已经没有机会了对吧。”方木没听他说话，而是举起自己抓着金属扣的手，露出了一个笑容，他用力的在手腕上一划，血立刻流了出来，“放心，我就算把血流干了，你也休想得到一滴。”

 

方木的额头见了汗，太痛了，动脉好像也被划开了，可似乎没起作用，忍着痛他又将手腕上的血在玻璃上抹开。

 

孟阳依然微笑着看着他，就像台下人在看台上人拙劣的表演。

 

头好晕……大量血液的流失，让方木开始精神不支，供血不足也让他感觉到了冷。

 

为什么……没起作用？但是真正让他心凉的，却是他的行为完全没有拨动孟阳哪怕一丝丝的表情。

 

“你猜中了，可惜你猜中的只是过去的我，而我现在……只想毁了你，因为你真的太有趣了。”孟阳终于说话，而这却完全堵死了方木的复仇之路。

 

知道达不到目的的方木终于不再任血无用地流淌，费力的从衣服上撕下布条来扎在上臂上，又将伤口紧紧包扎住，最后坐了下来将手举过头顶。

 

方木的意识有些模糊，他的脑内不断循环着从他介入这个案子到现在的一切，原来画了这么久，他还是没能画出凶手的全貌。

 

画龙画虎难画骨，知人知面不知心。

 

教授的教诲似乎犹在耳边，而方木却已经昏昏欲睡。

 

“放心，我不会让你死的那么容易的。”温热的气息吹进耳廓，方木打了个颤，不知什么时候，玻璃柜被打开了，孟阳紧紧的靠在方木身边说话，可力竭的方木怎么也站不起来，也推不开孟阳。

 

从手腕上滑落的血滴落在苍白的脸上，孟阳好整以暇的用嘴衔住方木流血的右手腕，手指却将那血在方木脸上晕开，又染在因失血过多而苍白的唇上，妖艳而美丽。

 

玻璃箱积了些血，孟阳毫不费力的拽开方木被血泡透了的裤子，方木的意识更加模糊了，苍白的皮肤上也染上了血，孟阳同样沾了血的脸上露出了残虐的笑容。

 

“方木，你现在的样子真不错，让我忍不住想吃了你。”孟阳伸指按了按那个因为身体颤抖不断收缩的部位，没做扩张便将自己埋了进去，本就不是用来做爱的部位不出所料的裂开，剧痛让方木短暂的清醒。

 

“混蛋……”方木无力的左手拍击了一下孟阳的头，却又失力滑落，身体因为失血变的冰冷起来，他哆嗦着唇，喘息着，身体一阵阵抽搐导致后穴更加咬紧了孟阳的肉棒。

 

挣扎间方木的衣襟敞开了，露出了白皙的胸腹，顶端的乳粒随着身体颤抖着，孟阳伸手揽住他的脖颈，将颤抖的乳粒纳入口中厮磨。

 

长发披散在方木的肩上……方木连瞪人的力气都没有了，眼睛大张着盯着孟阳，因为失血过多而停止了思考。

 

“呵呵……真棒，皮肤都这么冷了，里面还这么热，看来万一你死了的话，这屁股我可要好好保存起来，毕竟这么舒服不是？”孟阳的话语伴随着粗暴的动作越来越赤裸变态，方木却无力挣扎，目光涣散开来。

 

“啊……”身体被翻转过来趴在了玻璃墙上，连带着撕裂的穴口也在怒张的肉棒上转了半圈，本来半晕的方木被强行痛醒，痛呼一声便被紧紧压在了玻璃墙上，未能挣扎孟阳便从身后贴了上来，双腿被张开，然后穴内的肉棒更加深入了，几乎一瞬间便顶上了脆弱敏感的前列腺，方木眼前闪过白光，喉咙里挤出一声气音，他想要挣扎，却发现孟阳的双腿抵进了他的双腿之间，竟将他的身体抬了起来，双腿只剩脚掌勉强落地，完全无法借力，然后肩上的衣物也被扯开，孟阳贴了上来不住啃咬，身下依然在挺动，方木手腕上的血已经渐渐不流了，孟阳却似乎没过瘾，动作越加粗鲁了起来，直至咬破了方木背上的皮肤，于是那血又流了出来，每一次疼痛都会让方木短暂的清醒，又随着孟阳的动作渐渐模糊，鲜血染在了玻璃墙上，诡异而妖媚……

 

在血里的撕咬持续了接近一个小时。方木已经昏死过去，手腕垂在血泊里，包住手腕的布条早已浸透，身上都是精液与血液的混合。

 

孟阳停下最后一轮肆虐，探了探脉，确定方木还没死，将他抱了起来。

 

……

 

“唔……”方木再次醒了过来，他微微的动了动，如同针扎一般的疼痛从某处传来。

 

这种疼痛让方木清醒过来，却发现自己被固定在了实验床上，被割开的右手处插着针，吊瓶里的药液不断流入他的身体。

 

“方木，味道不错，以后就靠你了哦。”孟阳站在旁边，低头看着他，不知道是说他的血还是说他。

 

方木头昏脑涨，再次晕了过去。

 

——The End——


End file.
